Racing horses, such as trotters, must be exercised and trained the year round, each day, regardless of the elements. In winter months particularly, the use of completely open vehicles subjects drivers to severe cold, wind and splashing mud.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a lightweight and economical cart for the above purpose which will offer substantial protection and comfort to the driver regardless of weather conditions without impeding the proper exercising and training of the horse.
A further object of the invention is to provide a jogging cart which does not sacrifice strength and durability because of its lightweight construction.
Another object is to provide a jogging cart which may employ a molded fiberglass body and seat in conjunction with a supporting frame member which is uniquely joined to side wheel mounts of very sturdy construction.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.